Ranulf
'Ranulf '''is a playable character from ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is a Cat Laguz, and is a trusted vassal of King Caineghis. Profile ''Path of Radiance'' When Gallia sends an army to aid in the effort to liberate Crimea, Ranulf is sent as its commander. After Ike's group manages to save a number of prisoners in Chapter 10, Ranulf proceeds to lead them to Port Toha and hire Nasir's services to safely transport them to the domains of Begnion. He later bumps into a passing Beorc woman quite by accident, revealing his true identity as a Laguz. She promptly reacts by shrieking the derogatory term "sub-human", attracting the attention of other passing civilians. Ranulf then finds himself the victim of their physical and verbal abuse, with one of them exclaiming that "stinking sub-humans need to learn their place". Ike, unable to quell his rage and confusion towards the civilians' hostile behavior towards his friend, proceeds to step in and guard Ranulf from sustaining any further violence from them. The civilians see his act of bravado as an act of betrayal to the Beorc race, whereupon they request aid from the Toha vigilantes to capture Ike's forces and hand them over to the Daein army. When Ranulf is later questioned as to why he chose not to retaliate in the face of adversity, he admits that he is unable to jeopardize the alliance shared between Gallia and Crimea, regardless of the ill will the Crimeans bear towards him. After seeing Ike's forces off on Nasir's ship, Ranulf returns to the town square of Port Toha, where he chances upon the Black Knight. A duel will ensue between the two of them thereafter, where Ranulf discovers that he is unable to inflict any damage onto his opponent. As he faces imminent defeat at the Black Knight's hands, Sephiran warps into the vicinity and commands the Black Knight to step down, giving Ranulf the opportunity to make his escape. Ranulf will later reappear before the battle in Chapter 23 breaks out, where he reveals that the Gallian elders have agreed to "lend country's full support to Princess Crimea's efforts to liberate her homeland." He then joins the Crimean Liberation Army, aiding Ike's forces in the subsequent battles and skirmishes that they undertake. After the Mad King Ashnard is defeated, Ranulf will bring Reyson, Leanne and Lorazieh back to Gallia as very important guests. ''Radiant Dawn'' Ranulf returns in this game as a prominent figure in Gallia. When the Laguz Alliance declares war on the Begnion Empire in Part 3 of the game, Ranulf hires Ike and the Greil Mercenaries to fight for the Alliance. He is appointed as a sub-commander of the Gallian army, and serves under the brazen and rash Skrimir, who is revealed to be the promising successor and nephew to King Caineghis. Ranulf is later spared when Ashera casts her judgment upon the continent of Tellius. He may be brought into the Tower of Guidance to reverse this judgment and restore peace amongst its inhabitants once again. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Category:Laguz Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters